


Sinners

by EldritchSandwich



Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catfight, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Horny Teenagers, Mutual Masturbation, POV Multiple, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Identity, Sexy Sandwich, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:52:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six high school girls. Seven deadly sins. Three unexpected outcomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pride

**Author's Note:**

> All characters engaged in sexual activity in this story are eighteen. Well, one's considerably older, but you get the point.

_My name is Tiffany Holloway, and I'm the hottest girl at Beatrice High._

That's not bragging. That's a fact. It's also a fact that every boy in this school wants to fuck me, not to mention three or four of the teachers and at least a half dozen other girls. Every boy at Beatrice, freshman to senior, marching band to varsity football, looks at my wavy blonde hair and glittering green eyes and firm D-cup tits and high, tight ass and only sees one thing.

And I love it.

Not that I'd ever fuck any of them. I mean, I'm not a slut. I have standards, and not even Mike Brown, captain of the basketball team, is good enough for me. In fact, the pretty, popular guys are the worst; the dweebs just stare at me and mutter about how much they want to bend me over a table and pound me in the ass when they think I can't hear, but the guys who are anywhere near as popular as I am are more likely to actually ask me out. I'll usually go on a few dates with them, rub up against them, let them touch my tits through my shirt, but I've yet to find one that's worthy of me. Still, a little teasing never hurt anyone.

I've gotten to be an expert at it, learning exactly what I can and can't get away with. For instance as of now, senior year, I've worn underwear to school exactly never. Whenever I can get away with it, I wear tight t-shirts and sweaters that do nothing to hide my nipples and skirts as short as the dress code will allow. Sometimes I'll slide my thighs open at lunch to give some nerd across the quad an eyeful, laughing to myself as his eyes bug out. Other times I'll do it to teachers, hiking up my skirt when I sit down and parting my legs during a lecture or a filmstrip to give them a glimpse of my perfect pink pussy lips. Once, when some chess club geek kept watching me during chemistry, I even pushed up my skirt and rubbed a finger up and down my pussy, locking my eyes on his as I raised it to my mouth. His face turned so red that Mrs. Sawyer asked if he needed to go to the nurse's office.

The funny thing is that if I actually fucked them, every other girl in this school would probably call me a slut. But I don't. I string them along because fucking them could never get me as wet as teasing them and the girls love me for it.

As we get changed after gym, a cloud of girls hovering around me spouting compliments or asking for love advice or whatever, I look down the row of lockers at the person I enjoy teasing most of all.

Luna Bloom is a mousy little junior with curly black hair and perky, freckled B cups. Pretty much everyone in school knows that she's a dyke. What most people somehow don't know is that she's in love with me.

I bat away one of the girls who's standing in front of my locker door, and her babbling apology catches Luna's attention and makes her look up just in time for me to yank down my gym shorts, my golden-pink ass pointed directly at her. I pull off my tight, slightly sweaty white t-shirt, big, soft tits bouncing free, and Luna's eyes go wide as I head down the row past her to the mirror riveted to the wall at the end. As I look into the mirror, her flushed face is visible just beyond the group of admiring girls still swarming around me like locusts. I catch her eyes and slide a hand down my firm stomach to the neat triangle of blonde hair just above my snatch. "I'm thinking of shaving my pussy," I mutter as Luna looks down and licks her lips. I rub a thoughtful hand up and down my slit. "What do you guys think?"

A flurry of recommendations swirls up, most of them basically reducible to either "Whatever you say, Tiffany" or "You're perfect the way you are, Tiffany," and naturally I tune them out. I slide my fingers down, keeping my eyes on Luna's as I part my outer lips slightly, as if the glistening pink flesh inside needed to be considered as part of my decision. Luna's face is burning red as I casually play with my pussy while the useless poseurs around me keep flinging their worthless opinions.

"What do you think, Luna? Should I shave my pussy?"

Her lips open in stark terror, but before she can say anything the warning bell rings. I roll my eyes as we all go back to our clothes, but not before I casually slip my finger, dripping with the pussy juice that swelled up from teasing her, over her upper lip. I give her a devilish smile before I turn back to slowly, slowly, redressing myself.


	2. Envy

_My name is Luna Bloom, and I wish I could just be like everybody else._

I'm a freak. I know it. I can't help it. If I had my way, I'd just be an ordinary Jewish girl with a boring, uptight boyfriend from a boring, uptight Jewish family. I didn't ask to be a lesbo. I didn't ask to fall in love with Tiffany Holloway.

I have been since I transferred here late last year, when I saw her coming down the stairs surrounded by her posse like the eye at the center of a hurricane. Her smile was electric, and the faint outlines of her nipples against her tight pink t-shirt made my pussy burn. I was infatuated, and it made me stupid. When a few of the jock assholes in homeroom decided to play keep-away with the notebook that contained a few of my more explicit love poems to her, everyone in school was calling me a dyke by the end of the day. Somehow, it all found its way back to my parents, and my mom the shrink is currently convinced it's a phase I'm going to grow out of. My dad took one look at the descriptions from the poems and just said "A shikse, honey?"

I guess I'm just lucky that no one figured out who exactly the poems were about. No one except Tiffany, that is.

I'm not sure if she actually figured it out, or if she's just so vain that she assumes every love poem ever written is about her. I kind of hope it's the latter; if she's really that stuck up, it would give me something to hate her for.

But even then, I don't think I could.

I want to. I really, really want to. The way she toys with me, flaunts her body in the locker room and rubs up against me during gym and jokes with her friends about inviting me to 'sleepovers,' I really want to hate her. But then she does something like this, practically fingering herself in front of me, in front of her precious gang of airheads, and then literally rubbing my nose in it. It's cruel. It's agonizing. But it also carries an unmistakable message:

_You make me wet._

We have ten minutes to get from one class to the next, and this might make me late but I don't care. If I try to go to English without getting some relief, I'll be too focused on trying not to cry to pay any attention.

I practically run into the girls' room, slamming a stall shut and jerking my baggy jeans and my flower-print cotton panties around my ankles as I spread my knees as much as possible and drop my fingers to the patch of curly black hair around my engorged cunt lips. I have to bite down on my lips to stop a moan as I rub two fingers between my soft, sopping labia, the friction down my burning slit and against my tender clit making me rock back against the toilet.

As I rub, I imagine Tiffany kneeling between my legs, her tongue sliding up and down where my fingers are. I close my eyes and my breath hitches as her long, sensuous licks scoop up my flowing pussy juice, a low hum of pleasure sounding in her throat.

"I want to fuck you, Luna," she purrs. "I want to drink your cum until you run out. Then you can drink mine..."

Her lips close around my clit, and I squeak in pleasure. "Tiffany..."

An electric shock goes down my back and my eyes open, the orgasm shuddering through me just as the bathroom door bangs open. I practically jump from the toilet, cum splashing against my thighs and down into the bowl as someone giggles. "Come on, we've still got like five minutes."

"My girlfriend..."

"Your girlfriend's on the other side of the building. You really can't spare five minutes for little old me?"

I relax and start to daub the cum from my thighs with toilet paper; I don't recognize the voice of the boy, but the girl is definitely Amy Maxwell. Where Tiffany's nickname among the boys when she's out of earshot is the 'Queen of Cocktease,' Amy's is 'Blowjob Queen.' She doesn't seem to care whether the boy is popular, or cute, or already involved with another girl; almost every day, she's pulling some guy into the bathroom here at the deserted end of the south hall to suck his cock. Everyone knows it, but no one can prove it, so none of the girls can make a big deal out of it.

When the stall next to me closes, I slip my pants back on and head out of the bathroom as quietly as I can, feeling even worse than when I went in.


	3. Gluttony

_My name is Amy Maxwell, and I'm a cockaholic._

I know that sounds funny, but sometimes it kind of worries me. Sometimes, I wonder what makes me just grab guys and beg them to let me suck their cocks. They never say no, obviously, but sometimes I still wonder. Of course, right now isn't one of those times. Right now, Bobby Lee's sitting on a toilet in the girl's room, pants around his ankles, his nearly hard cock staring back at me.

I can't get my lips on it fast enough. I moan and slurp throatily as I kiss and lick down the length, the pulsing, salty shaft going rock hard under my tongue. I circle around the tip, and Bobby practically screams when my tongue slips in under the foreskin. Uncircumcised guys are the best, for just that reason.

I take half of Bobby's long, thin cock into my mouth, tongue swirling around it and lips puffing on it like a cigar. I begin to thrust, little by little until I take him all down my throat, his groan matched by one of my own muffled by his solid cock. I flatten my tongue against the bottom of the shaft, pushing it up against my palate, and Bobby grunts and grabs a few locks of straight brown hair. I pump faster and faster, my saliva coating his cock and starting to seep down my chin. I suck greedily, hungrily. This is why I do it. Because the taste of cock is like crack to me. Because when Bobby explodes deep in my throat and I pull back to suck his hot, salty spunk into my eager mouth, I come like a fire engine, moisture erupting into my panties and dripping down my bare thighs. His cock buried down my throat is the only reason they don't hear my scream clear across the school. I just gave him the kind of orgasm I bet that bitch Kelly Palmer never could even if they ever do fuck each other, and the one I got out of it was still better.

I'm about to start again, wanting his sticky cum all over my face, when the warning bell rings. I whimper in frustration as Bobby pushes me off, his cock going half-hard again when I look up at him through lidded eyes, a drop of his cum seeping from between my lips.

"Fuck, you're gonna get me killed, you crazy bitch."

Bobby stands and pulls his pants up, and I reluctantly open the door to the stall. Before I can open the bathroom door, he moves forward, thin hands kneading my apple-sized breasts through my bra. "Maybe next time I can play with these..."

I just roll my eyes.

I step from the bathroom, a casual glance in either direction only revealing a few stragglers hurrying to get to class, no one I can see looking at the door. I don't even look to find out whether Bobby's behind me.

If he's not giving me a cock to suck, I could care less.


	4. Wrath

_My name is Kelly Palmer, and I'm about to kill that slut._

I found out in English, and in the two hours since then I've been thinking up more and more creative ways to do it. I started out thinking I'd just slam her head against a lunch table, but that might be a little simplistic. I mean fuck, from what I've heard I'm not just fighting for myself, I'm fighting for every girl at this school who's ever had a boyfriend.

You know the worst part, though? I bet Bobby didn't even think of it as cheating.

"Get up, you slut."

Amy turns around, eyes wide and beestung cocksucking lips pursed in confusion. "Kelly, what..."

"I said get up!" When I grab her by the hair, a collective gasp goes up from the rest of the girls at her lunch table.

"Ow, fuck! What are you..."

"Sandy Templeton saw you, you fat cunt! She saw you and Bobby coming out of the girls' room in the south hall! You fucking slut!"

Amy's hand tries to anchor in my short black hair, but I grab the sleeve of her shirt and pull it back down. "Deny it, you whore! You fucked my boyfriend!"

"I didn't...I just..."

When Amy doesn't finish, the eyes of the rest of the girls go hard. I risk a glance around; we're in a corner of the quad, and no one seems to have taken notice yet. Good.

I throw Amy to the ground, the brunette shrieking as my thighs lock down on either side of her stomach. Amy's breathing hitches, her belly surging upward against the crotch of my jeans. "I'm sorry! I can't help it!"

"Can't help it?" I slap her hard, my other hand coming down across her tits. They quiver, and she yelps. I grab Shelly Connolly's banana, lying on the table as the redhead stares mutely at the scene, and push it past Amy's lips with a grunt. "Can you help it now, you slut?"

"No, please..." Her voice is muffled, and she tries to move her hands up to fight the penetration, so my free hand goes down to her chest, tearing open her button-down shirt. A soft gasp goes up from all around us, and I suddenly realize that our audience has gotten bigger. A lot bigger. When her bra comes into view, pink lace and at least a half-cup too small, the chants of "Catfight!" and "Skin! Skin! Skin!" come back full force, and I girn.

"What do you think, Amy, do you want them to see your tits?"

"No, please..." Amy sobs, then she moans as I push the banana deeper into her mouth.

"What's the matter? Every guy here's probably already seen them! Isn't that right?"

I work the front closure of her bra, the pink cups snapping aside to reveal high globes with tan nipples. I look down and my face flushes; her nipples are hard, pointing straight up atop her quivering tits. She's getting off on this!

"Do you like that, slut?" I shove the banana farther down her throat, and she actually moans, her tongue sliding out between her lips and the fruit. Her face goes red, and I start to pump the banana in and out of her mouth in fascination. Her eyes flick down, my other hand still resting on her breast, her puffy nipple sitting between two fingers. I feel an unexpected gush of wetness between my thighs as I watch her suck the banana, my cunt starting to itch under my jeans. I look down at her heaving tits, the brown skin of my hand like a silhouette on her pale chest. I squeeze experimentally, and she moans around the banana, a rumble of disbelief going up from the crowd. Amy looks into my eyes, her baby blues full of something that sure as hell isn't fear. I have to clear my throat before I can speak.

"You like sucking cock?" She nods, breath seizing as my fingers close around her stiff nipple. I lean in close to her ear under the pretense of pushing the banana in farther. "Have you ever tried...eating pussy?"

When I pull back, Amy's eyes are glazed over and as wide as saucers. I pull the banana out of Amy's mouth, and her eyes immediately go to the crotch of my jeans resting just over her stomach. I'm actually about to unsnap them when I feel strong arms lifing me into the air.

As the security guards pull us apart with a lot more force than is necessary and the crowd instantly disappears, I look down at Amy, whose eyes are still wide, and see her tongue slip across her bottom lip.


	5. Greed

_My name is Shelly Connolly, and I'm a girl who knows how to give a bribe._

I know a lot of people here think I'm dumb, and maybe I don't know all the state capitals or whatever, but I'm getting an A in the hardest class at this school. And all I have to do is fuck Mr. Bee.

As he passes back stacks of quizzes from last week, everyone is whispering about the news that's already spread throughout the school.

"I hear she already broke up with Bobby over it. He said he didn't see what the big deal was, and she punched him just like she did to Amy."

"I heard she did more than that to Amy. Like, she tore her clothes off. I think someone said she spanked her."

"You were there, Shelly, what happened?"

I'm about to answer when a piece of paper slaps down against my desk. I look down at the quiz, red marks dotting its surface. At the top, red pen spells out:

_13/20_   
_D_   
_Very poor. See me._

I look up, but Mr. Bee's already headed on down the aisle.

When the bell rings, everyone else gathers up their things to head home from their last class of the day. I slide things into my backpack slowly, and when I look up Mr. Bee and I are the only ones left in the room. He pushes the door closed and twists the lock with a loud click.

I lift the quiz in my hand, sashaying toward the front of the classroom where he sits perched on the edge of his desk. He smirks. "Shelly. I'm very disappointed in your work."

I smile. "I'm sorry. I couldn't concentrate." I press my crotch against his extended knee, rubbing my warn quim against him through my skirt. "Isn't there any way I can get some...extra credit?"

"I don't know. You've been a very bad girl," he says even as he unbuttons my blouse. Once it falls away, he grabs my breasts and starts squeezing them. "And bad girls have to be punished."

Before I can say anything, he pushes me down over the edge of the desk, flipping up my skirt as my tits press against the wood. I have to fight to keep from jumping when his hand hooks under my panties, yanking them back to drift down to my ankles. I hear the clank of his belt and the crinkling of a condom wrapper, and seconds later I feel something smear against my asshole. The lube is cold and I have to force myself to relax as he squeezes the flesh of my ass. "I think I need to cane you."

"Mm, yeah, I want your cane..."

I gasp when he enters my ass in one long stroke and starts fucking me without delay. Soon his entire cock is thrusting into me, my clit and nipples rubbing against the wooden desk. His thrusts are as eager and sloppy as always, and I fake a few moans to encourage him. "Oh yeah, fuck me! Right there!"

"Oh, you're so fucking hot. I've been thinking about fucking this tight little ass all day," he grunts.

I just thrust my hips back in time with his, trying to get some kind of pleasure from the scraping of my clit against the table. As usual, it doesn't take long for him to come, and I can feel the condom swell inside me. When he pulls out and peels it off with a wet snap, his cum is running down his softening cock. Without a word, I lean down and lick the salty spunk from the shaft, then when he's clean I stand, making no move to re-button my shirt. "Oh, that was so amazing," I lie effortlessly, and either he falls for it or he just doesn't care.

He chuckles. "Well now, since you gave me your A, I guess it's only fair for me to return the favor."

As he leans down to fill in the empty spot for my grade in his grade book, I just smile and button my shirt back up. I finish just as the knock on the door comes.

Mr. Bee jumps, frantically yanking his pants closed and shooing me to the other side of the room. When I have my backpack over my shoulder, he unlocks the door. On the other side is Lindsay Kwan, face closed but unmistakably flushed. "I...I forgot my bag," she murmurs.

As she crosses the room to collect it, I send Mr. Bee a panicked look, but he doesn't seem concerned. When Lindsay passes me, she catches my eye, and blushes. I don't even spare a glance at Mr. Bee as I practically chase her out the door.


	6. Sloth

_My name is Lindsay Kwan, and I should have moved by now._

I can't believe I'm watching this. I mean, I just left my bookbag in Mr. Bee's class, and when I went back to get it, the door was locked. I was about to knock when I heard the moaning. I looked up and down the hall, but the janitors hadn't made it to this part of the building for their afternoon rounds yet. So without even thinking I pressed my eye up against the crack of the door.

And now I'm watching Shelly Connolly have sex with one of our teachers.

I can only see her from my position, her heavy breasts pressed against the desk and red curls fanned out around her face, but the sounds from behind her make it obvious what they're doing. She thrusts back, full breasts quivering as she humps the wood, a look of pleasure on her face that makes my panties start to get moist. As the grunts rise, so does my temperature, and before I know it I'm on tiptoe, crotch rubbing against the door handle, the metal pressing my pants into my little slit. The feeling makes me want to gasp, and I can feel my nipples hardening against my bra, like they do when I get cold. When I refocus on the door, Shelly is standing up, giving me a view of her hanging breasts that makes me unconsciously lick my lips. When she starts to button her blouse back up, I shake my head, cheeks flushed. Realizing I still have to get my bag, I knock on the door.

I get in and out as fast as possible, but when I look at Shelly I can't help but blush. I practically run from the room, and I can hear the tapping of her shoes as she runs out after me. I'm almost to the front door when she grabs my arm. When I turn around, her eyes are wide with terror.

"Lindsay, you can't tell anyone, please! Fuck, if anyone ever found out..."

"I won't," I stammer.

"I mean it! I can't even..."

"I won't." Shelly relaxes a little, but she's still looking at me like she expects me to scream. Instead, I lick my lips. "Can I...can I ask you a question?" Shelly and I aren't exactly good friends, but she's the first person I've ever seen in a situation like this, and I figure she might think she owes me.

She just nods in confusion. "Okay."

I clear my throat. "When he...I heard you. Moaning." I blush. "Did you...have a..."

"Did I come?" I blush redder, but Shelly just snorts. "With him? Yeah right. Guys couldn't care less , no matter how old they are." Her eyes narrow. "Why?"

My blush heats up so much I'm sure it must be detectable form space. "I...I've never had an...one of those."

Shelly's eyes go wide. "Like...not even when you play with yourself?"

"Play with myself...how?"

She just looks at me like I'm stupid. "Play with your pussy, to get yourself wet! Haven't you ever?"

I bite my lip. "When I was watching you...I was pressed up against the door handle. It felt..." I shake my head, and Shelly's tongue darts from between her lips.

"I could, maybe...teach you?" My eyes go wide, but Shelly just steps closer. "I mean, it's not like...but every girl should be able to make herself come."

My face burning, I just nod. Licking her lips nervously, Shelly opens the door for me. As we walk out, my gaze flits around, sure someone knows everything that just happened. All I see is Tiffany Holloway about to get into her car, perfect body barely covered by her red and white cheerleading uniform. I squint as a slight, dark-haired girl I don't recognize stomps up to her, but before she gets there Shelly wraps her hand around mine.

"We can go to my house, if you want. I mean, we don't have to do it now, we could just...study or you could go home or..."

I just tighten my grip on her hand, lick my lips, and nod.


	7. Lust

Tiffany spun away from her car door as she heard the thump of footsteps coming down the concrete. If it was that asshole Mike Brown again, she swore to God...

A smirk curled her lips as Tiffany saw Luna running up to her. When the girl got close enough for the tears pouring down her face to be visible, Tiffany's smile vanished. Before Tiffany could speak, Luna had stomped to a stop, gulping in air as glittering tears streamed down her cheeks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? What the fuck gives you the right?"

"What?"

Luna slammed the photograph in her hand against the hood of Tiffany's car. Looking back up at them was the blonde, naked. Her hands cupped her large breasts and one knee was raised to reveal the glistening pink of her pussy, a look of wanton desire on her face.

"I found it in my locker!"

"You don't like it?"

"Just stop it! Stop torturing me! Stop teasing me! It's not fair!"

Tiffany rubbed her thighs together, the sudden desire to reach out and wipe the tears from Luna's eyes threatening to overtake her. "I...it's just what I...how I..."

"How you what? How you fuck up everyone's lives? You think I'm the only one who's in love with you? You expect me to believe I'm the only one who you rub your cum all over?"

Tiffany winced as if she'd been slapped. "You love me?"

"Yes, Tiffany, everyone loves you!" Luna growled. "Because you're so fucking perfect, even though you don't deserve it, even though you only use it to fuck with people!"

"But..." Tiffany's eyes narrowed. "You like me. And you know I like it when you watch me. I thought I...if I showed you..."

"What? How pathetic I am? What a piece of shit I am compared to you? What a fucking idiot I was to fall in love with..."

Luna's words faded into a muffled yelp of surprise as Tiffany leanded down to kiss her. The smaller girl's hands immediately went up to anchor in the blonde's soft hair, and Tiffany pressed her ample chest against Luna's. When the blonde finally pulled back, both girls were breathing heavily, Luna gazing up into Tiffany's green eyes in wonder.

Luna blinked. "Oh."

School was already out by the time Amy and Kelly were sitting next to each other in the principal's office, parents and lawyers and law enforcement personnel and social workers and district representatives all having had their say. It appeared Amy had been able to talk her parents out of pressing charges, and now they and Kelly's parents were signing off on some papers while very decidedly not speaking to each other.

Amy licked her lips, leaning in toward Kelly under the watchful eye of the school security guard still looming over them. "No." Kelly looked up. It was the first word Amy had said directly to her since the fight had ended, since she'd asked...Kelly's eyes went wide, and Amy grinned. "Have you?"

Shelly and Lindsay sat opposite one another on Shelly's double bed, the buxom redhead and the slight Asian eyeing each other nervously. When it became clear that Lindsay wasn't going to make the first move, Shelly leaned back on her elbows, the move making her skirt hike up and reveal her white panties. "We don't have to do this."

Lindsay, wide eyes fixed on Shelly's crotch, just nodded.

Slowly, Shelly brought her knees together and pulled down her panties, Lindsay's eyes going even wider when Shelly's puffy pussy lips and the neat strip of red hair above them came into view. "All you have to do is rub," Shelly murmured, two fingers snaking out to demonstrate. Lindsay licked her lips as the redhead parted her folds, fingers slipping up and down through the moisture that was quickly gathering between her labia. Her breathing grew ragged as she rubbed small circles around her clit. "Do you want to try?"

Lindsay's hand shot out immediately, taking the place of Shelly's, rubbing and pinching the redhead's clitoris. Shelly moaned, the thin fingers parting her lips sending another gush of moisture between them. When Lindsay experimentally stuck a finger inside, Shelly gasped, a tingle shooting down her spine and sendind a splash of fragrant cum over Lindsay's hand. Before the astonished Asian could pull back, Shelly pounced, her mouth meeting Lindsay's and her tongue slipping out to explore the petite girl's mouth. Lindsay moaned into the kiss, her finger twisting inside Shelly's tight channel and making the redhead echo the sound. When Shelly pulled back, she was grinning sheepishly.

"I meant try it on yourself." Lindsay blushed, but Shelly moved in for another hungry kiss. "But this works."

Kelly rolled her head back, toes curling as Amy's hot tongue sank between the folds of her pussy. "Oh, fuck, Amy..." The heat building was incredible, and when Amy's nose settled against the protruding bulb of her clitoris, a flood of cream filled Amy's mouth. The sensation practically made Amy scream, her own gushing orgasm flooding down her thighs to soak Kelly's bedspread.

When she pulled back, face covered in Kelly's cum, Amy was almost crying. "I...I didn't know...it could be so..."

Kelly just grinned. "My turn."

Luna rolled willingly onto her back, Tiffany's hungry lips fastened around her tiny red nipple. "Oh, God..." Her hands went up to Tiffany's huge breasts, squeezing the wonderful flesh, tweaking the puffy pink nipples.

Tiffany kissed her way down Luna's body, an unexpected flood of moisture coating her thighs when she smelled the dew beading on Luna's black bush. "Turn around," Luna growled.

Another surge of wetness went down Tiffany's thighs as she rotated around to place her knees on either side of Luna's head, and suddenly the smaller girl was licking it up. With an ecstatic moan, Tiffany lowered her mouth to the puffy cunt lips underneath her, a moan escaping her throat as she lapped up the fragrant cum that flowed from Luna's pussy. As Luna's tongue sank into her, Tiffany's hips bucked, warm cream running down her thighs to Luna's moaned approval. When Tiffany rolled off, she looked up into Luna's clouded eyes and almost began to cry. She'd been such a stuck-up idiot.

She cleared her throat. "So...do you think I should shave my pussy?"

Luna grinned. "Definitely. Should I?"

"Definitely. It'll make this a lot easier."

Luna licked her lips, slowly, savoring the taste of Tiffany's cum. "You mean you want to keep..." She blushed. "I didn't think you'd be willing to...I mean..."

Tiffany couldn't help the stupid smile that washed across her face. "Is that okay?"

In response, Luna just leaned in for another kiss.


End file.
